


Promises

by notastraightpotato



Series: Soulmate au - YoonSeok [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Crying, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Devotion, Doctor Minseok, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kids, Legends, M/M, Major Illness, Marriage, Pain, Pet Names, Pets, Piano, Pregnancy, Promises, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Suicide, True Love, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings, Yoonseok - Freeform, Yoonseok love each other dearly, breakdown - Freeform, myths, sope feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok have been together for a few years now.Everything seems wonderful.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> "Daddy" is part one if this series.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer. Don't take me wrong in one part. I like the Try Guys and Ned's excitement for his marriage in cute.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> You can listen to these songs to boost the emotional impact:  
> Suga - First Love  
> Troye Sivan - for him  
> Exo - Baby Don't Cry  
> Imagine Dragons - Love song  
> A dramatic anime soundtrack  
> G-Dragon - Untitled  
> Jungkook covers, the boy has some dramatic cover with his angelic voice, especially Purpose, 2U and Nothing like us  
> Jin - Awake  
> Jimin - Serendipity  
> Jungkook - Begin  
> Seventeen - Don't wanna cry  
> Monsta X - Broken heart  
> Monsta X - Beautiful (acoustic)  
> Troye or Rkook - Fools  
> Imagine Dragons - Believer (acoustic)  
> Florence + the Machine - Drumming Song  
> Of Monsters and Men - Love, Love, Love  
> Florence + the Machine - Wish that you were here  
> Hurts (any song)  
> James Bay - Clocks go forward  
> Jaymes Young - Feel Something  
> Fleurie - Love and War  
> Bastille - The draw  
> Bastille - Torn apart  
> Bastille - Bad news  
> Beissoul & Einius - Kaip tu ir sakei  
> Oh Wonder - Ultralife (Abbey Road Piano Sessions)  
> Exo - Promise  
> Oh Wonder - Without You  
> Oh Wonder - White Blood  
> Of Monsters and Men - Sinking Man  
> Of Monsters and Men - Slow and Steady  
> Of Monsters and Men - Yellow Light  
> BTS - I Need U (Urban Mix)  
> Rap Monster and Jungkook - So That I love you  
> BTS - Dead/Autumn leaves  
> BTS - Epilogue: Young Forever (Unplugged)  
> Suga - So Far Away  
> Ed Sheeran - Afire Love  
> Ed Sheeran - How Would You Feel  
> Suran - Sad Pain  
> Teamin - Goodbye  
> OneRepublic - Au Revoir  
> Ed Sheeran - Happier  
> BTS - Hold Me Tight
> 
> Or just play something from YouTube channels: Smyang piano or R e v e r i e.

Hoseok and Yoongi were breathing heavily as the older man was resting his head on the other's chest, letting out a light feather like chuckle.

'Was is it, sweetness?' Hoseok asked, causing his boyfriend to look up.

'I was just thinking about us...' He said while his fingertips danced on the bare skin. 'Sunshine, I really do love you.'

'I love you too.'

Yoongi's gummy smile, that would have a reason too shine now, sneaked out. 'Um... We've been together for a few years now, right? Right. So... Would you like to marry me?'

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' He hugged the no longer so thin man even tighter and placed hungry kisses all over. 'My love... I can't believe you just asked me that.' His lips continued the game as his hands wandered across the naked skin of the older man.

 

'Congratulations!' Jimin smiled widely. The others followed him into congratulating the newly weds as everyone was sitting around the table.

There weren't a lot of people, just Hoseok's parents, sister, Jimin, Jungkook (the last two were in a happy relationship planning their own wedding), Taehyung with his pregnant girlfriend Torah, Jin, Namjoon (the new couple) and Kihyun, who was the co-owner with Yoongi of the charity that helps children in abusive homes.

'I'm so happy for you two.' Jiwoo said. 'I'm telling you, though, the soulmate legend is true.'

Yoongi blushed and Hoseok giggled leaning into his husband, resting their foreheads together. 'Do you believe in it, love?'

'Perhaps...' Yoongi couldn't say he didn't when Hoseok was such a special person in his life.

'So, are you going somewhere for the honeymoon? You never said anything about it.' Jin wondered.

'Yeah, we're thinking Japan. Neither of us have ever been there before and it's not too far for a first time.' Hoseok answered.

'First time?' Jiwoo was confused remembering the times their family had their trips.

'Yeah. Yoongi has never been to another country.'

'I've never even been to the North side of Korea.'

 

After a long day of sightseeing Yoongi was grinning like a baby kitten. Hugging and kissing Hoseok, thanking him.

'Love, you're so cute.' His bright laugh filled the little house they were staying in.

'Sunshine, I want to try something new.' Thanks to the time they have spent together, Yoongi was much more open about what he feels, thinks or wants. He realized that he has the right to speak up.

'What do you mean?'

'I want us to make love a bit differently tonight.'

They didn't do to much. Hoseok was a fan of ruff sex, but he wasn't sure if it would trigger the unpleasant memories in Yoongi's mind so he'd just keep quiet. He had wished to try some light BDSM one day. The older man also hadn't been riding a dick since they met. Again, Hoseok was afraid to bring back the dark memories.

'What would you like to do?'

'You talk in your sleep sometimes.'

'What?!'

'Don't worry, but I think you have had a few sexual dreams, where you mentioned something... More ruff.' His head was tilted innocently to the side as he was looking up into the black eyes.

'Are you sure you want that?' He was hesitant to ask Yoongi this and now the guy brings it up himself.

'Yeah, you seem to want it as well. I think you've wanted that for awhile, but never told me, why?'

'I wasn't sure how'd you react to it, I didn't want to... Trigger... Anything.'

Yoongi gave a small smile. It was neither sad or happy. 'Don't worry about it. I love you and I'm not scared of you hurting me. So, would you like to live out your fantasies? Honeymoon seems like a great opportunity to do so.'

'Alright, baby...' He stole a greedy kiss and lifted the shorter man to carry his lover to the bedroom. Then gently enough threw him on the bed, got on top of the other smiling into another kiss. 'How far would you like to go?'

'As far as you wish...'

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, which made Yoongi giggle. 'I feel very naughty, are you sure?'

'Yes. Do what you want.... Tie me up, spank be, mark me, choke me... I'm here to obey to your pleasure...'

'If it'll be too much-'

'Green. I know, honey.'

 

'Christ...' Yoongi gasped as he was calling oxygen back in his lungs.

'What is this sudden religious thought?' Hoseok asked laughing breathlessly.

'This was sin... But do I love it...'

'You told me to go as far as I want, baby.'

'Yeah, feel free to do that as often as you want.'

'Really?' Sneaky lips began climbing the sweaty skin. 'How about now?'

'Fuck it. I mean me. Fuck me. I'm washed-out, but fuck me.'

 

Hoseok and Jiwoo were having some tea back in the married couple's apartment about a week after they came back. Yoongi was out with Kihyun. This time not for work, but just as friends.

'I expected you to be a bit fuller.' The lady giggled. 'Japan has some great food to try. I know you love to try new food.'

'Yeah, we tried a lot of things.' He blushed and awkwardly chuckled. 'But we did stay fit. We did a lot of walking... And _stuff_...'

She burst out into laughter. 'Oh right, sorry. The honeymoon was most likely... busy.'

'We don't have to talk about it...'

'Don't worry, Hoseok. You're a grown man, married. I really can't judge you. Anyway, how did you enjoy the country?'

'It's even more beautiful than you told me! Amazing. It was so cute seeing Yoongi's reaction to everything. He was adorable. Everything excited him. Of cause I loved the trip too. That's a great experience.'

'I felt similar visiting there myself.'

'Tell me, sis, how have you been these weeks? Is there a gentleman I should know about?'

'No gentleman yet, but I'm not lonely.'

 

'I've never seen you more happy.' Kihyun commented.

'I did get married to the most wonderful man.' Yoongi said playing with his wedding ring.

'Oh, I haven't forgotten.' The slightly younger one chuckled as they got in the apartment. 'Good day.' He greeted the siblings by the table.

'Hi, Jiwoo.' Yoongi smiled at his sister in-law. 'Love.' He placed a kiss on his husband's cheek.

'Hello.' The lady's lip corners curled up.

'Hey, guys. Would you care to join us?'

 

A couple hours later Jiwoo and Kihyun were ready to go back home.

'Let me accompany you on the way home.'

'Thank you, Kihyun.'

Hoseok tried to hide his grin, but his sister noticed it and gave him the 'wipe-that-shit-eating-grin-of-your-face' stare. He just chuckled. 'Get home safe.'

They said their goodbyes. The hosts walked away from the door and after clearing off the table and chatting about their day while being apart they fell onto the sofa.

'Wanna play something?' Yoongi's fingers slowly climbed up Hoseok's chest.

'Play? Is that how we call it now?'

'If you want to.'

'That sounds fun.' He pinned laying Yoongi down. 'What would my sweet angel like?'

'Something sinful...' A devilish smirk painted across the face.

'A... I can do that, baby. That doesn't really make you an angel now, does it?' They chuckled into the graceful embrace of their lips.

 

'We should put a lock.' Yoongi said as they were laying in the bed. Ready to go to sleep (or not).

'What?'

'A lock. On the chain on the bridge.'

'Umm... But the myth...'

'Myth?' The older turned at him.

'Yeah. If the bridge collapses one of the people die.'

'We're all going to die eventually and I'm not sure if it's true. Where's the proof?'

'Well, people do die after the collapses.'

'Isn't it just a coincidence?'

'I don't know. You're not scared of it?'

'Not really.'

'It scares me... What if it's real?'

'Then we do it on a newer bridge.'

'Can I sleep on it?'

'Of cause, Seokie.' He climbed on top of his husband. 'But before that...' His lips began pressing down on Hoseok's neck.

'Baby?' The younger raised an eyebrow. 'Again?' A seductive smirk widened.

'I really want you today...' Yoongi's hips were swaying slightly causing satisfaction from the friction.

'Ah...' A breathless moan escaped as Hoseok felt himself grow. 'I'm all yours. Lead the way, hon.'

 

'Are you sure you're okay with it?' Yoongi asked as they were about to close the lock.

'Yeah, I do love the idea.'

Clasp.

'I love you, sunshine.' Yoongi intertwined their hands.

'I love you too, honey.' Hoseok collided their lips.

 

Kihyun was at Yoongi and Hoseok's place. They planned to have dinner together and now after it they were just talking about random things: work, married life, anything else, the couple's new pets. Two dogs. Mickey and Holly.

'Um... I want to ask you something, Hoseok...' The guest said nervously.

'What is it, Kihyun?'

'I think I know what's up...' Yoongi murmured under a sneaky smirk.

'You know that... Me and Jiwoo were going out for a couple years now and i, well, you know, I love her. By the way, I asked your parents are okay with it.'

'Okay with what?' Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

'I want your blessing to ask her to marry me.' He spat out quickly.

Hoseok ran off to him with a wide smile hugged the other man tight and yelled. 'Of cause you have my blessing! I couldn't think of a better husband for my sister! A! It's so cool!'

'Thanks, Hoseok.' He laughed.

'Hobi, let go of him, you're about to cut off his blood circulation.' Yoongi giggled.

'Sorry.' Hoseok sat back down. 'It's gonna be lovely.'

Later that evening Hoseok and Yoongi decided to watch their own wedding video and look through (all) the photographs again.

 

"A fire spread in Daegu damaging a few houses, but destroying one, luckily no has one lived for years and no one got seriously injured...'

Yoongi stood up from the couch quickly and marched into their room. Hoseok followed him leaving the news on. 'What's wrong, honey?' He asked sweetly as Yoongi was taking a warm hoodie and putting it on.

'It's my house.' He wanted to rush out, but a strong arm stopped him.

'Why do you want to go there?'

'I need to.' The old Yoongi was visible. Agust was coming back.

'Please, there will be a lot of curious people there now. Wait till tomorrow, I'll drive you. Plus, you need to meet up with Kihyun in the morning.'

'Fine.' Yoongi hissed and walked into the balcony. It was clear that he didn't want any company.

The next morning Hoseok woke up to the ringing of his phone. He rubbed his eyes, Yoongi was already gone. He picked up the phone.

'Hello?' His voice was raspy.

'Hey, I don't mean to scare you, but where's Yoongi? He's not answering his phone. We were suppose to meet an hour ago.' Kihyun asked.

Hoseok jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen counter. 'Fuck! My car keys! Yoongi took them, Kihyun, I need to borrow your car, please! He should be fine, but I can't be sure.' His disturbed voice was shaking as he was close to crying. His eyes were burning.

'Don't worry, of cause you can. You get ready and I'll get to your place, okay?' The future brother in-law sounded calming.

'Okay! Okay, okay... Thank you...' They hung up and Hoseok thought out loud. 'Yoongi... I hope you're alright...'

When Kihyun came Hoseok was pacing around the apartment anxious.

'Hoseok, listen, it's going to be fine. I'll stay here if he comes back, okay? Take care of Mickey and Holly, yeah?'

'Thank you. Um... I'll be going to Daegu, I'm sorry I didn't mention earlier, I'll try to hurry.'

'Hoseok. Take all the time you need. If he comes back I'll call. You drive safe.'

'Okay... I hope he's not driving...'

'Does he have a license?'

'No, but he took my keys!'

'Hoseok, it's fine, he probably just hid them.'

The whole way Hoseok was extremely alert of everything going on in the road. More than usual.

Yoongi entered the burned ruins, looked around. Some things were recognizable. He felt flaming hot tear trying to climb over to escape his eyes.

'What brings you here?' A familiar and not as unpleasant as he remembered voice asked behind him.

Yoongi jumped and turned at his father. 'What are you doing here? You should be in jail. A jail in Gwangju.'

'I asked you first.' He said sadly.

'I wanted to see it for myself. Your turn.' He put his arms in his black hoodie, which he kept for all the years.

'I managed to shorten my time. Yoongi...' He walked forward, but the younger quickly stepped backwards. 'I had time to think... Why I did was **unforgivable**... I would never forgive me if I was you. _Son_ , I just want you to know how sorry I truly am... I was weak when your mother died, but that's no excuse. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused... I feel terrible for everything I've put you through. I also feel bad for hitting the other person on that day.'

'My _husband_.'

'Oh, congratulations.' A sad and guilty smile spoke genuinely.

'You really understand what you did?' Yoongi got closer till there was only a meter between them.

'Yes. You're just an innocent boy...'

'I murdered people. I stabbed you.'

'I had it coming... But why did you kill the other people?'

'They wanted to use me... I didn't want for it to happen again.'

'I'm so sorry... I wish you would have killed me then, though...'

'I wished that also... But Hoseok helped me. He made me feel love, joy, excitement... He helped me built a life. We're happy, we have pets and I even have friends. With all that he brought me, there wasn't so much space left for the hurt.'

'Does he know?'

'Yeah. I told him _everything_.'

'I was excited to know she's pregnant, you know... We wanted you.'

'What kind of person was she?'

'The kindest, sweetest, most giving and accepting person. She was an angel in disguise. She could have never done anything wrong. Jiwoo's smile made everyone feel better no matter what.'

'Jiwoo?'

'Yeah.'

'Hoseok's sister is named Jiwoo. By the way... I carved this the day before your arrest.' He showed the carving of his mother that he worked on in the parking lot.

'It's beautiful, you really caught the purity and innocence.' The father sighed. 'Your mother would be so happy to see you healed... Or healing. I'm glad you put on weight, now you look healthy.'

'You don't reek of beer anymore.'

'I didn't get any alcohol in prison and didn't had another drop after I got out. I never wish you to change because of it.'

'I don't drink. I'm strongly against it. _For oblivious reasons_.'

'That's good, I'm _proud_ of you.' Yoongi almost choked. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Again... I'm so so sorry.' He pulled out shotgun from his pocket.

'What are you doing?!' Yoongi saw the older man put the shaft to his head. 'Stop!' Tears began dripping down uncontrollably. ' _Dad, please_. You don't have to do this. _Dad_!'

'I got to say what I wanted to you. _I love you, son._ I really do.'

Bang.

 

Hoseok heard a loud bang once he left the car and rushed towards what's left of the building. He saw Yoongi sobbing as the man laid on an unresponsive body, both covered in blood.

_'Dad... Dad, I love you... I forgive you... Dad... Dad, I love you... Please, don't leave me...'_

Hoseok hugged Yoongi, who looked up with his face covered in tears and blood.

'Yoongi...' He kissed the other on the head.

'He's gone... Hobi, he's gone!'

'Don't worry, sweetheart. It's all fine... We can have a nice funeral for him.'

'He's gone... I have no family left...'

'You do, baby. I'm your family, Kihyun is your family. Jiwoo and my parents. Jimin and Jungkook, Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Torah, your godchild... Holly and Mickey... The kids you've helped. We're all your family. You will _always_ have us, Yoongi.'

After a hug, that took what seemed like forever and nothing, Yoongi looked down at his father again. He saw a neckless. He pulled it out of the other's shirt. It was a locket. Inside of it there were pictures of Jiwoo and Yoongi as a newborn.

'My mother's name was Jiwoo... Just like your sister's. I never knew he had a picture like this of me. I never realized he had this with him... He probably got this after getting out of prison. He said he's proud of me, he's happy about us and he's sorry for hitting you. He said he loves me.'

 

They found a coffin extremely quickly the same day and in the evening they were finishing up digging out a grave for him on a lonely hill near a tree, which sat on the top. There was another grave close to it. They buried him.

'I love you, daddy. I'll cherish the memory of us talking for as long as I live. Thank you for telling me all those things. I forgive you. I love you, mommy. I never knew you, but I know you're the guardian angel that kept me alive, but you can be with dad now. I have Hobi. We will protect each other. Thank you both. Thank you and I love you. I hope you're happy in heaven. I'll try to make you proud.' He kissed the gravestones. After a few moments of standing in silence Hoseok took Yoongi's hand in his and they walked off.

On their way back to Gwangju. Yoongi was laying in the passenger's seat with his eyes closed and clenching the bloody locket.

Kihyun's car could connect to the phone by Bluetooth so Hoseok called up the owner of the vehicle.

'Hello?' A voice with a hidden worry answered.

'Hey. We're coming home. We'll be back by sunrise.'

'That's great news. I'll stay with the dogs, alright?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

'Are you on speaker?'

'Aha.'

'Yoongi?'

'Hi, Kihyun.'

'How are you?'

'I'm fine, sorry for not canceling our meeting properly.'

'Don't worry about it. Just get home safe you two.'

'Hoseok! Yoongi! I was so worried... You just left like that.'

'Sorry, Jiwoo, but we'll be home soon. By the way, what are you doing in our apartment?'

'I came to see you, brother, but I found Kihyun. He told me why he's here and I stayed.'

'Well, you stay there with your fiancée if you want.'

'Okay, see you soon.'

'Bye.'

The call ended.

'What would you say to some late dinner? You haven't eaten in a long time, star.'

'I'm not hungry.' He said staring at the pictures in a sad yet still (in a way) happy gaze.

'I understand, but... You should eat. You promised me you'd take care of yourself.'

'Okay.' He closed his eyes again. They opened only when they arrived at a little diner outside the city.

Hoseok gave Yoongi his jacket to change from the bloody hoodie. At first the older didn't want to accept it, but his husband demanded stating that he himself isn't cold. They stepped out of the car and went in. The men found a table at the corner. It didn't take long till they ordered.

'That's a nice place. I've never been here.' The dark circles and an empty stare were heartbreaking, but Hoseok smiled at him, revealing the cute small dimples.

'It does seem nice. I'm sure the food will be good too.'

They didn't say anything else, but when they got into the car Yoongi broke down in a hiccup like sob placing his tear covered face in his palms. Hoseok pulled him in closer for a hug that Yoongi melted in.

'Hobi... W-why would he l-leave li-ke thi-is? I wanted h-him t-to stay...' He desperately clung onto Hoseok's shirt like a tiny baby kitten about to fall off.

'I guess he believed it was something he had to do. He told you what he wished for you to hear... And... I'm so sorry, love... I don't know what to say... I want to help you...'

'Just hold me... Be my sunshine... Please.' The last word was barely a whisper.

'I'm here for you. _Always_.'

After less then an hour they were on the road again. Twenty minutes before the sunrise they walked into the apartment. Well, Hoseok carried a passed out Yoongi in. Kihyun opened the bedroom door so Hoseok could put him in bed. He took of the jacket and Yoongi's pants and covered the tired man, who was still holding the piece of metal tightly in his palm. The dogs laid down beside him to guard.

The younger closed the door and walked over to the the other two.

'Thank you two for looking after the dogs. You can just stay the night here.' The tiredly raspy noise left the host's throat.

'That's okay, we had a little nap. How is he? What happened?' Kihyun wandered. They saw the bloody hoodie Hoseok carried inside.

'It's a long story. I'm not sure how much he wants to share. Thank you for the car. You were right, he hid my keys in his pocket.'

'Of cause, any time. Well, we'll go. Make sure you get plenty of rest. Take care of him and yourself.'

'Always. Oh, Woo.'

'Yes?'

'Why did you want to see me?'

'It doesn't matter now. We can talk later. Rest.'

'Okay, get home safe.' His eyes were barely open and a sloppily tired smile appeared with relief for the fact that his husband was home.

 

They woke up at seven p.m. Hoseok arms wrapped around Yoongi.

'Hey.' The younger man tried to sound cheery.

'Hi, Hobi.' Empty sounds.

'Did you sleep okay?'

'Yeah, okay. Did you?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry, sunshine... I keep causing you trouble.' He looked away, but after Hobi's hand pushed his chin up his gaze traveled back.

'Don't apologize...'

'But...'

'Honey, it's alright. I understand.'

'Thanks for coming to get me. I really owe you... A lot.'

'You don't owe me anything.'

'I am sorry I ran away... I wanted to see the place for myself.'

'That's okay. I'm not mad at you. Please, just let me help you next time. If there's a next time. Okay?' Yoongi nodded. 'Can you promise me that? Can you promise me and mean it?'

'I promise, Hobi. I promise.' He hugged the man he loved more than himself and kissed his lips. 'Now I miss him... Why do I miss him? If he would've shot himself earlier I wouldn't have cared at all...'

'He's changed judging by what you've said. I guess you now miss the part of him that you saw for the first time.'

'There were times, only a few, but there were times when he wasn't like I've told you.' Yoongi smiled weakly against Hoseok's face. 'I would run off to this abandoned house and... Play the piano... He heard me a few times and told me to practice if I want at least a slight chance at a future. He was actually thinking about what's good for me...'

'What would you play?'

'Just whatever. I composed a little something. It's not that great, I'm not sure if I would even remember it.'

'I know someone with a piano at their place, would you like to try playing it?'

'Would you like to hear it?'

'Yeah, but only if you want to share it. I'm not asking you to share everything from your past.'

'I told you that I'm a murderer.'

'No, love, you were defending yourself. It's not the same.'

'Do you have something you've kept to yourself?'

'Not really. I'm mean... I haven't really told you about the times when I was sad, but... That's a regular thing for people, everyone gets upset.'

'Why were you sad, sunshine?' His finger was sliding along Hoseok's jaw like a feather.

'You know...' He shrugged. 'Teenage hormones, not getting along with people...'

'Were you bullied?' Yoongi looked at the other with great worry.

'Everyone was more or less bullied in their life. At least once someone has heard a mean comment from another person.'

'But were _you_ bullied, Hobi?' He tightly held his spouse's hand.

'I have heard a few mean things in my life, but like I said, who hasn't?'

'I'm sorry about it. You don't deserve that happening to you.' He kissed the hand.

'Sweetheart, please, don't worry about that. That's really nothing much, just kids. Those kids just didn't know how to deal with their issues so they took it out on others. Sure, I used to be angry at them for it, but then I understood what's the case.'

'You _sure_ you're okay?'

'Of cause.' Hoseok chuckled lightly and sighed. 'I should feed the dogs.'

 

A year and a bit has passed. They have visited the graves a few times and Hoseok moved his studio into a bigger place, where he shared the building with a music teacher. His friend in fact. The guy with the piano.

In the studio Jungkook was hired as another dance teacher.

 

An earthquake has hit Korea. Not many people got hurt, but there were a few things collapsing. Yoongi was reading the news paper and his eyes shot up to meet Hoseok's.

'What's wrong? Did someone die?' Hoseok quickly asked.

'No. The thing you feared, though... You see... _The bridge_ collapsed...' Yoongi said calmly.

'The one we...' Hoseok bit his lower lip. 'Do you feel anything?'

'No, you?'

'No, not yet at least.'

'Hobi, don't think about it too much. It's just a myth anyways.'

'Tell me if anything happens to you. And be extra careful. Check the street properly before crossing it. Be alert around strangers.'

'Baby!' Yoongi smiled. 'I know how to be careful. Everything's fine.'

'Okay, okay... Sorry.'

'That's okay, dear. When are you leaving for work?' He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

'In like ten minutes. Wanna join me?'

'I need a lift, Kihyun and I have a meeting with some people. And then I'll have to listen to him about how much he loves his wife. I swear, it's like watching Try Guys, _''I'm Kihyun and I'm married"_.' He impersonated his friend.

Hoseok laughed. 'It's adorable, he better talk about how much he loves my sister. Otherwise we'd have a little problem.'

They arrived at the studio early. Hoseok offered to meet his pianist friend. They went into the classroom.

'Youngbae, hey!' Hoseok waved at his friend.

'Hoseok, hi. What brings you here?'

'I was thinking if you'd let my husband try playing the piano for a few minutes. Would that be cool?'

'Sure.' He turned at the other man. 'Hi. My name is Dong Youngbae.'

'Hello, I'm Min Yoongi.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

'Why don't you sit down?' Yoongi did. 'Have you ever played before?'

'Just a bit, but I didn't have a teacher.'

'No worries. Now, Hoseok told me that's it's a bit more personal, do you want me to leave?'

'Uh... No, it's fine...'

'Are you sure? I will not get offended.'

'It's... Fine. If you want...'

'Mm... You know what... I'll let you two have a moment. I'll stand guard by the door, so no one would come in and out to bother you. Okay?'

'Thanks, Youngbae.' Hoseok smiled at him and he left.

Yoongi's fingers touched the keys debating at first, but then he press the first ones down and the melody came back to him in a perfect sound. Hoseok was standing in awe as Yoongi lost himself in the powerful notes echoing in the room. Once he was done he looked up at his soulmate.

'Yoongi... That was amazing... Is that the one you composed?'

'Yeah...' He answered shyly. 'It's called "First love". That's my thought and feelings towards the piano.'

'Incredible. Absolutely astonishing.'

'It's not that good, sunshine.'

'It is. It truly is. I can't believe you never had a teacher. Maybe you'd want to share the beauty with the world? Become a musician.'

'I couldn't...'

'Why?'

'Musicians always practice, I barely touched the instrument in my life.'

'You called it your love.'

'I don't know.'

They left the classroom.

'So, had fun?' Youngbae asked.

'Yeah...' Yoongi tried to hide his gaze.

'Thank you so much. We should go out somewhere the next time we meet up.' Hoseok said.

'We really should. Will you join?'

'Me?' Yoongi asked.

'Yeah.'

'Only if I'm not a bother.'

'You're adorable, Yoongi.' Youngbae grined yet sweetly.

 

After a few weeks Yoongi was waiting for Hoseok to finish up teaching his class so Youngbae would let him play the piano.

'I'll be right back, okay? I need to take something to the storage.'

'Do you need any help?' Yoongi asked, but the other just shook his head.

'Nah, I got it.'

Hoseok came in moments after the other left.

'Sunshine!' The older smiled widely moving closer for a kiss. 'How was class?'

'Good, did you have fun here?'

'Yeah. I really enjoy it.'

 

After some homemade dinner they cleaned up and Yoongi began kissing Hoseok the way he always did when he wanted to play. Their hands running on their bodies.

'Let's go to the bedroom, yeah?' Yoongi pulled the other in and closed the door behind so the pets wouldn't, well... Cockblock.

They dropped on the bed. Yoongi on top.

'You've been working so hard, dear...' He said while placing kisses on the younger's neck. 'It must be stressful sometimes... I can help you relax...'

'Yeah?' Hoseok moaned out the question. 'I would love to see the proof...'

'You'll feel it, baby.' Yoongi promised while pulling down Hoseok's bottoms. His lips wandered to his husband's Adam's apply and began sucking on it. Hoseok gasped, it felt so extraordinarily pleasant. Yoongi did it for a bit longer with one hand trying to get the lube and with another stroking Hoseok's length. 'Sunshine, who do you want to top?'

'Y-you.' He breathed out while the other's hand was working... _Perfectly_.

Yoongi grined as they threw their tops away and Yoongi took his bottoms off. 'Get on all fours, baby.' He said rubbing lube on his half hard dick and giving it a few strong strokes as Hoseok complied.

'You don't want me to help?'

'It's fine, babe. I just need to see you.' He quickly stretched Hoseok out and slowly got inside. 'Ready? You feel good?'

'Yeah... _Please_.' A whine escaped.

Yoongi chuckled seductively and began powerfully thrusting into Hoseok, who whimpered when the tip hit his prostate roughly. Yoongi's moves were fast and hard.

'Ah!' Hoseok was moaning desperately as Yoongi hit the the right spot every time. 'Honey... Oh, you're so strong!'

Skin slapping against skin was echoing around the room and Yoongi decided to add to the melody by smacking his husband's ass and stealing a little weep with every hit. They were both close to climax Hoseok whined out. 'I-I want t-to suck your-' Yoongi pulled out his leaking cock kneeling. 'Perhaps... Y-you'd like to facef-fuck me?' He asked breathlessly.

'You sure about it, sunshine?' Yoongi asked taking in deep breaths while pulling on Hoseok's hair. The other nodded and Yoongi did as said. His thrusts weren't as powerful to make sure he doesn't hurt Hoseok, but the latter pulled the older one closer to go as deep as possible. The crown hitting the back of his throat. Yoongi wanted to pull back a bit, yet Hoseok didn't let him. Hobi wanted to touch himself, but Yoongi pulled on his hair tighter. 'No, no. That's for me to play...' He would try to control his gag reflex as tears began rolling down his rosy hollowed cheeks. As much as Yoongi wished to continue gazing at the lovely view, he launched his head back shutting his eyes as he blew his load shaking. Some of it was smeared across Hoseok's face. Dripping down his chin as he licked off what was on his lips. Yoongi dropped down licking what was already starting to drip down his husband's neck and colliding their mouths for a kiss.

'You taste so good, love...' He revealed a devilish grin.

Yoongi giggled. 'My turn...' He purred and pined the other down taking in the younger's twitching dick. His tongue was teasing the slit.

'O-oh...' Hoseok was weeping as Yoongi was getting him over the edge. 'H-hon...' He bursted into the back of the older man's throat. Yoongi gagged slightly, but took it well none the less. They laid down on the bed trying to get oxygen back into their lungs. 'That... That thing at th-the end... What did you do?'

'My tongue knows how to pleasure my baby in the best way...' The gummy smile shined bright.

'No kidding...' He chuckled swaying in for a kiss and the loving embrace in the other's arms.

While calming down they talked about how much they love each other and how beautiful they seem in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Yoongi felt a sting in his chest and scrunched his nose to the feeling.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong? Hoseok quickly jumped closer.

'Don't worry, dear. Just a little weird feeling in my chest, I'm fine.' Yoongi tried throwing a careless smile to calm the other, but that didn't work.

'First thing tomorrow we're going to a doctor.'

'No, no. I'm really okay.'

'Don't talk back to me. You _promised_ me you'll take care of yourself and let me help you. You _promised_.' The eyes seemed more watery.

'Alright, alright... Please, just don't start crying.'

'Rest. Sleep well tonight.'

'You should rest. You're more worried than me. Actually, your the only one worried.'

'You're a young man, you shouldn't feel random chest pains. Now, you want some water or something before sleep?'

'No, thanks. I'm good.' He took Hoseok's hand. 'Thank you for taking care of me, Hobi. I'm still fine, though.'

'I hope. We'll still see tomorrow.' He kissed Yoongi on the nose.

 

'Mr Min!' The doctor called from the office.

Yoongi stood up. 'Be right back.' He let go of Hoseok's hand and walked into the room. 'Good morning, Dr Kim.'

'Good morning. Please sit down.' The young doctor pointed at the seat before him. 'What are your complains?' The black haired Minseok leaned forward.

'Last evening I felt a weird sting in chest.'

'Has that ever happened to you before?'

'No.'

'What did you do before you felt it?'

'I... I had sex.'

'Do you have sex often?' Yoongi blushed. 'Everything's important to make sure you're healthy.'

'I don't know... Up to a few times a week, I guess.'

'You always feel good after? Normal?'

'Yes.'

'Perhaps you felt an emotional or a psychological shook recently?'

'Not very recently, but over a year ago my father shot himself and I saw it happen.'

'I'm so sorry for that. Did you feel any physical changes after?'

'No. I haven't noticed at least.'

'I see.' He fixed his glasses. 'Let me check your pulse.'

 

Awhile later Yoongi left the office and Hoseok ran up to him.

'What did he say?'

'They'll do a few tests. You should get to work, darling.'

'I'm not leaving you today. What's wrong?'

'I'll be fine. See you home?'

'Fine.'

 

Hoseok rushed home from work, but Yoongi came back an hour later.

'Why were you there so long? Is something wrong?'

'Hobi, please... I really want to eat something right now and drink some tea, can _this_ wait?'

'Okay, okay, sorry. You're tired. I get it. What should I make?'

'It's my night to cook.'

'No. You rest tonight.' He walked off to the kitchen.

 

After eating they sat down on the couch.

'So... What happened at the doctor's, star?'

Yoongi turned at him smiling sadly. 'I'm a _little_ bit sick.'

'What is it? Yoongi, sweet Yoongi, what did he say?' Hoseok quickly mumbled.

'Baby, I'm sure it will be fine.' He pretended to be happy and hopeful.

'What's wrong? You promised you'd accept my help.' Tears were collecting in his eyes.

'I... I have cancer...' He looked down.

Hoseok stared in shook for awhile then hugged the other tightly. 'You'll be fine... You'll be fine... I'll do everything I can to help.'

'Just be with me... Hobi, I just want you to stay...' He laid down on his husband's chest and wrapped his arms around the waist.

'I'll _never_ leave you. _That was **always** my promise._ '

 

Two years later.

Yoongi was in the hospital bed sleeping with Hoseok watching over him when two (three) people entered.

'Hey.' Jiwoo and Kihyun greeted with a warm smile.

Hoseok looked up with an empty stare, which he moved away from the thin pale body. A sad smile rested on his face. 'Hi, guys. I see you're getting bigger.'

'Well, it's the seventh month.' She placed her hands on her belly.

The laying body moved gently. He opened his eyes slowly and weakly. 'Hey. Nice to see _all_ of you.' A genuine smile accompanied the lifeless voice. 'How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourselves well? You do have _more_ to take care of.'

'Yes, Yoongi, we have.' Kihyun smiled at him.

'What's new?'

'Really not much. I hired a person to take care of the business while I'll be away.'

'We finished the nursery.'

'Oh, that's great. Do you have a picture?'

'Yes.' Jiwoo walked closer to show him.

'It looks beautiful. The yellow is so... Pure, happy, innocent.' His lip corners curled up.

'Love, I'll be right back.' Hoseok said like it was a regular day a few years ago with and kissed the other on the forehead before leaving. He began taking deep breaths as he leaned into a wall in the corridor. Tears were dripping down with no end as he tried cry out his heartache, but it didn't seem to help. He felt two hands on his shaking shoulders. He let the two men hug him. 'The end is close...'

'But it's not the end yet... There's still time to spend with him.'

'Jimin's right.' Jungkook looked up at his husband, knowing perfectly fine that one of them might die and it would be extremely painful to loose each other. 'You're strong. He understands it and he's thankful for everything.'

'But he's so _innocent_. Why would the heavens take him away from earth? Why would the heavens take away someone so _pure_?'

'No one knows the plans of the universe and no one can stop them, but we can do the most we can to spread positivity and love. It's what you always did the best. That is why you met Yoongi.' Jimin wiped off the older's tears.

 

'I hate seeing him this hurt... It's my fault. I told him he'll get hurt if I stay when I met him... Take care of him for me when I die.'

'Yoongi...' Jiwoo took his hand.

'You know perfectly well I won't survive. You know it. He knows it. I know it.' Kihyun took the other hand. 'Promise me. Promise you'll take care of the best man to walk this world.'

'We promise.'

The doors opened at three men walked in.

'Jimin, Jungkook. Well hi. Don't you have work today?'

'No, not today. The building's closed up for a few weeks.'

'Really? Why didn't you say anything, Hobi?'

'It didn't seem important. It's just some reconstruction work.'

 

That evening Youngbae visited Yoongi. He came in while Hoseok was in the restroom.

'Hi, Yoongi.'

'Hey. I'm so glad you're here.'

'You want to talk about what we planned... Just in case?'

'You know it's no longer _just in case_.'

 

The next day Taehyung, Torah and little Jooheon came in. Hoseok was sitting on his chair next to Yoongi.

'Hello.' The boy ran up. 'How's my favourite godchild?'

'I'm your only godchild, YoonYoon.'

A weak chuckle escaped. 'You're so clever, Jooheonie. Sit up on the bed.'

'Hi, Yoongi.' Taehyung smiled hiding his sadness. He has built a strong brother like relationship with the older guy.

'Nice to see the family coming over. Speaking of family...' He took a deep breath. 'Seems you're expecting a new member?'

'Yeah, but were not far in.' Torah agreed.

'That's exciting. How far are you in?'

'Two and a half months.'

'Just? Are you sure you're not having twins?'

'Are you psychic, Yoongi?'

 

Namjoon and Seokjin never forgot about their friend. Neither did Hoseok's parents. One time when the couple was alone Yoongi decided to say what's on his mind.

'Sunshine...' A whisper flew out and Hoseok got closer. Barely ever letting go of Yoongi's hands throughout all of this. 'My love... Thank you so much for everything... You were nothing, but sweet, generous, loving to me... Since the evening you found me... The moments with you were the... Best of my life... The life you helped me built is like a dream... I could have never thought of a person like you to exist... I know I have a full day in the best case scenario... Not likely... But even a minute... A second is well spent... If it's with you... I know it hasn't been easy for you... I'm sorry for that... I love you... I love you so much... I can never express how thankful I am for you... Hobi... You were always warmer and brighter than the sun... I hope I made the years be at least a third as pleasant for you...'

'Yoongi... You're the best that has happened in my life. Nothing will be bigger. You taught be so much. My love will be burning for you for the eternity. I...' A tear rolled down Hoseok's cheek and Yoongi warmly smiled.

'My dear... If you ever miss me... Look at the moon... I'll be keeping an eye on you from there...'

Hoseok kissed his lips. Yoongi answered, but soon he stopped responding. He has left.

 

Before closing the coffin the widower placed a goodbye kiss on Yoongi's forehead.

When the coffin was lowered Hoseok realised, he's _never_ coming back...

 

Hoseok was staring at the lock with the dogs nearby when the doorbell ran. He opened it and saw Youngbae.

'How have you been holding up?' The guest asked when they got into the living room.

'I'm fine...'

'Yoongi left a gift for you.'

'What?'

'Sit down on the sofa, I'll play the video on the CD player through the TV.'

_'Hello, sunshine. If you're watching this, well... I'm dead.' He was sitting by the piano with a happy and warm smile. 'I'm not sure if I had a chance to tell you how I feel about you, but I want to show you now. Youngbae helped me perfect this piece. It's called 'Sun'. It's about you. My dear, thank you for everything. I wish I could kiss you right now. When you're watching this I'm dead, but when I'm filming this you're teaching. You'll be done in an hour or so. Oh! I never told you how much I love your dancing. Our dancing.' He chuckled. 'I'm not very good, but it's fun. Okay, okay. Time to show you the melody. Hope you enjoy. Love you, baby.'_

He played the most majestic, pure, happy melody Hoseok has ever heard. And it was for _him._ From Yoongi.

'I have a lot of pieces he has composed for you in this flash drive.' Youngbae handed him the little green rectangle with a moon and stars drawn on it. 'He wrote all of it for you.'

Hoseok was crying and smiling. 'Thank you, Yoongi... My sweet love... Thank you, Youngbae.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. If the first one didn't make you feel anything, this one might.
> 
> So... I don't know. Do You want a epilogue? I can write one if You wish to know how Hoseok's been after Yoongi's passing. Tell me.


End file.
